


Blue Touch Paper

by greerwatson



Series: ITOWverse:  Autumn Holidays 2010 [6]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, Guy Fawkes Night, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Touch Paper

It was not a shop that Kit had visited before.  He could, of course, have found a reasonable selection at any news agent’s; but he wanted … an unreasonable selection.  Or, at any rate, a _good_ selection, rather than one aimed at schoolboys’   
budgets.

The rain drizzled down.  Smoke from yesterday’s bonfires lingered in the damp air; perhaps they smouldered underneath, with the leaves and rubbish wet on top.  It was not a day for walking; he took the bus; it was not far.  Nevertheless, he decided to open his umbrella when he got off, and had to furl it, dripping, when he went into the shop.

“A display for your friends?  Of course, sir,” said the proprietor, and began to make suggestions.  Kit, whose interest in Bonfire Night was normally limited to a vain hope that, for once, Casualty would not be overrun by careless burn cases, had only memories of inadequate pocket money and sky-bound dreams to guide his choice.

He priced the rockets, Roman candles, and Catherine wheels, and still found them expensive—but now, with an eye to the amusement of an adult audience, he dug deep in his pocket and bought several of each.  He added flares and fountains; then, unsure whether there would be children from any of the books (but knowing that youth lingers in the male heart) topped off with a double handful of firecrackers.  At the last moment, he added several packets of sparklers.

“Let’s hope the weather clears,” said the shopkeeper, with a smile.  “Wouldn’t want to waste all that lot.”

Kit smiled and agreed, though with the mental reservation that—if it _did_ rain at the clubhouse—it did so with marvellous discretion.  The shopkeeper totted up the bill with a pencil on a bit of rough paper.  It came to a nasty sum; but the man did not seem unusually grateful for the quantity Kit had bought.  Alas, it would all go up in far too short a time, especially if several rockets were set off at once for a special display.  Kit could only hope that, in other books, other characters were equally inspired to add to the celebrations.

Off in _The Friendly Young Ladies_ , Leo shared his hope.  As it was, they would be eating lean for a few days to balance the budget.  Fingers crossed, she took her parcel and tucked it into a string bag.   _Keep the weather good._  Fireworks need a lovely night.


End file.
